


King of the Damn

by GoNEF



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem is the king of hell, Hell, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Yuugi runs away, demon Atem, demon king Atem, protective atem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ateum looked at the three monsters kneeling down before him; awaiting their orders from their king.</p><p>“Track him down, kill whoever stands in your way, and bring him back to me,”</p><p>His three most trusted monsters bow their heads in respect as they stood up, their leader open the portal to the human world as they stepped inside and went to track their master’s long lost mate.</p><p>“Soon Yugi, soon I will have back were you belong,”</p><p>__________</p><p>Nine months ago Ateum Yami, the king of Hell lost the love of his life, his little one left his kingdom for he grew tired of Ateum and his evil ways of course Ateum will never allow his little one to leave so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my brother and Yugi ^^

**Ateum looked at the three monsters kneeling down before him; awaiting their orders from their king.**

**“Track him down, kill whoever stands in your way, and bring him back to me,”**

**His three most trusted monsters bow their heads in respect as they stood up, their leader open the portal to the human world as they stepped inside and went to track their master’s long lost mate.**

**“Soon Yugi, soon I will have back were you belong,”**

**__________**

**Nine months ago Ateum Yami, the king of Hell lost the love of his life, his little one left his kingdom for he grew tired of Ateum and his evil ways of course Ateum will never allow his little one to leave so easily.**

 


	2. I run from pain

**_Nine months earlier_ **

_Ateum hated meetings, not only did they make him want to kill everyone that was present in those meetings but it also took time away from his angel._

_Ateum couldn’t help but feel a smile creep up on his face nor did he try to stop it. His angel, his aibou, since they he was five and Ateum 10 they have been inseparable wherever Ateum went Yugi went of course over the years the king of hell became overprotective of his little angel._

_Yugi was a pure innocent treasure that should always be guarded and was a beautiful angel that only a few had a privilege to see._

_With skin that was soft as a rose petals and a soft creamy white color that was unblemished and pure as white snow Yugi’s skin was the envy of every mortal woman who wish to have skin that is free of any marks that could leave permanent damage on it._

_But the one thing that Ateum loved, the one thing that made Ateum weak in the knees were his beautiful amethyst jewels that he was forced to call eyes. Those jewels were Ateum’s weakness, if his little angel would look at him with those rare color eyes and he would bend to his every whim._

_Well depending on what the request was because if his little angel asked him to not kill people or to spare their lives that was something the king of hell would not do no matter how good his blowjobs were or how adorable he was whenever he pouted and begged._

_Ateum laughed to himself as he thought of how he was able to mate with a lovely innocent human who even spending the rest of his life in hell remain pure hearted._

_Soon for his liking Ateum has arrived to his chambers, with a smile on his face Ateum entered the room._

_He expected to find his little one in bed sleeping, he did not expect to find his usual black silk sheets replaced with red satin sheets, candles lighting the room, and to top it all off his sweet little amethyst eyed angel sitting crossed legged in the middle of the bed._

_Yugi looked up and smiled as his king stood before him, he got off the bed and walked over to his king. Ateum stared at his angel who was wearing a lovely angel costume. A tight white corset was wrapped around his middle, with matching white panties, add the beautiful white stockings and fake angel wings on his back. Where and when he had the time to go to the human world and get that Ateum had no idea but one thing was certain he was thankful to whoever took him and convinced him to buy that outfit because he knew that his little angel would never wear something like that._

_Yugi shyly looked down his arms behind his back while his eyes looked down. A beautiful scarlet blush adored his cheek._

_“Hello my king, I hope that you had a pleasant meeting,”_

_Ateum smirked as he took Yugi’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting his chin up so that he could stare into those beautiful orbs Ateum gave his beautiful angel a look over._

_“You know Yugi, you didn’t have to dress like an angel to look like one, all you had to do was flash that beautiful smile and you would have even the strongest demon bowing to your every whim,”_

_Yugi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ateum’s neck and pulled himself closer to his king’s body._

_“Is that how I got you my king?”_

_Ateum smirked as he wrapped his arms around Yugi’s waist,_

_“No my treasure you had my heart the minute your beautiful eyes met mine,”_

_Yugi smiled as he lean his body closer to Ateum and snuggled against Ateum’s bare chest._

_“You always have a way with words,”_

_“Only with you my angel, now why don’t you be a good little angel and show your king how naughty you really are,”_

_Yugi pulled back as he took Ateum’s rough hand into his soft one and lead him to the bed. Once they reached the bed Yugi turned to face his lover, running his hands through his chest Yugi lean forward and placed a kiss Ateum’s chest right above his heart._

_He then looked into those deep crimson eyes that he loved, trying to savior this moment for as long as he could._

_“I love you, my king,”_

_Ateum took Yugi’s hands in his own._

_“And I, you aibou,”_

_Yugi stood on his tipy toes and kissed him Ateum smiled as he kissed his little one back, he pulled back and stared to rip Yugi’s costume and panties apart, knowing that he could no longer wait to be inside his lover._

_Yugi gasped as he felt the cold air hitting his chest Ateum literally tore off his entire costume as well as his panties._

_“Ateum~ those were my favorite pair!”_

_Ateum smirked._

_“Oops?”_

_Yugi just rolled his eyes as he watched Ateum rip off his pants leaving him expose to him._

_“Egear are we?”_

_“I’ve waited all day to be inside you my queen, I will not wait any longer,”_

_Yugi just let out an adorable giggle as Atem began to leave a trail of kisses on his neck and shoulders._

_When he pulled back Atem gently pushed Yugi into the bed as he removed his leather pants, Yugi had to giggle as he saw that his lover decided to go commando._

_Yugi smiled as he king began kissing him, without warning Atem entered his little one knowing that his Yugi had already prepared himself for their nightly activities._

_“Yugi groan as he felt Atem buried deep inside him._

_Atem smirked as he started thrusting in and out of his little aibou enjoying how his little one squirm underneath him._

_“Please my king, please fuck me harder, make me your bitch!”_

_Atem stopped, his little one was talking dirty to him?_

_“And here I thought I was going to be the one to do all the talking,”_

_Yugi smirk as he twisted their bodies so that he was now on top._

_“Let me show you my king that I’m not the innocent angel that you claim that I am,”_

_Atem smirk as he placed his hands before his head and watch as his little one lifted himself up, leaving only the tip of Atem’s dick inside before he slammed himself down making both him and his lover moan in pleasure._

_Yugi continue to ride Atem while Atem just laid back and watch his little hikari ride him like a horse, he watched and enjoy as Yugi’s face became filled with pleasure and his sweet voice let out erotic noises that would make anyone blush like a maiden._

_Atem couldn’t help but place his hands on Yugi’s hips and began to slam inside him._

_Yugi scream in pleasure as Atem hit his prostate dead on. Atem smirk as he continue to hit Yugi righ on his prostate while Yugi tried to keep up with Atem’s thrusts. The ruler of hell flipped them over, he then placed his hikari’s legs over his shoulders and fucked the living shit out of Yugi._

_“Yugi wrapped his arms around his king as he moved his hips against his._

_“Ye-yes Atem, fu-fuck me!”_

_“Your mine Yugi, never forget that, your mine!”_

_“Yes, yes yours, only yours,”_

_Yugi could feel his climax he arch his back trying to be closer to his king,_

_“Come for me my little, come for your king!”_

_“ATEM!”_

_Yugi came over both his and Atem’s stomachs, watching his hikari coming became his undoing,n Atem grabbed Yugi’s hips as he buried himself deep inside Yugi and filled his hole with his cum, once he had emptied himself inside of Yugi, Atem flipped them over so that Yugi was on top and he was still inside the young man._

_Yugi rested his head on top of Atem’s chest, he started drawing imaginary patterns on his chest, catching his breath._

_“Atem?”_

_“Yes Yugi?”_

_“I love you,”_

_Atem smiled as he placed a kiss on top of Yugi’s head._

_“And I love you my hikari,” he tighten his arms around his little one’s waist and fell asleep with his angel in his arms._

_“Yugi lifted his head and saw that his king was in deep slumber. Taking a deep breath Yugi gently pulled himself up, trying to remove himself from Atem’s hold as well as trying to get Atem out of him without waking him up, once he was free he bit his lip to keep himself from groaning while Atem let out a little moan, he turned to the side and cuddle closer with the pillow that was resting besides him._

_Yugi walked around the room putting on his clothes trying to be a s quiet as he could, once he was dressed Yugi entered the closet and grabbed his red cloak and put it on, he lifted the hoddie so that it would hide his unusual hair and his face._

_Turning his head he saw his king sleeping peacefully, Yugi didn’t want to leave hell he wanted to stay but he had no choice, unless he wanted his unborn baby to grow up like it’s father Yugi needed to leave he needed to make sure that he ran as far as he could from Atem._

_He knew that Atem would raise their child to be like him; cold, manipulative, unafraid to hurt anyone that lays a hand on him._

_Yugi did not want his baby to be a heartless person, he didn’t want him to grow up in Hell and think that he could kill anyone he wanted because he could._

_Taking a deep breath Yugi walked out of the room slowly opening the door and closing it, knowing by morning his demon will awaken and will wonder where he went, but by the time he begins his search he will already be at the human world, far away from his demon._

_Atem felt a shiver running through his spine, opening his eyes he searched the room to see what caused his distress, moving his hand to pull Yugi closer to him he was shock to find the other side of the bed empty. Getting up Atem searched the room trying to locate his angel._

_“Yugi? Where are you?”_

_Getting off the bed Atem put on some pants and walked around his chambers, using his mind link he tried to see if his little one was even near the room._

_When he didn’t sense him Atem began to panic. Where was he?_

_Leaving his chambers Atem began to search the entire Palace, calling out for his little one._

_When he saw that he could not find him Atem summoned his warriors, using his shadow magic he called on The Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of Black Chaos, Black Luster Soldier, and Dark Paladin._

_His five strongest warriors bow down to their king awaiting their orders._

_“What are your orders my king?” the Dark Magician his strongest and most loyal monster asked._

_“Yugi is missing,”_

_As soon as those words left his mouth the magicians leapt to their feet._

_“What!”_

_They all shouted simultaneously._

_“You heard correctly, my husband, your queen is missing,”_

_“Was he kidnapped?”_

_“I don’t know,”_

_“Are you sure that he is missing?”_

_“I have checked this entire palace and I could not locate him anywhere,”_

_“Have you checked the gardens?”_

_“Yes, I’ve checked the gardens, the oasis, and every other place that we normally go and where he normally goes when he needs time alone,”_

_“What about the villages? Have you checked there?”_

_“No, I have not but that is why I have summoned you five to see if you can find him there,”_

_“Do not fret my king, we will search the entire kingdom if we have to, we will not rest until we have found the little master and have returned him back to where he belongs,”_

_“And where he belongs is right here in my arms, now go and awake Blue Eyes and Red Eyes and have them search the skies,”_

_“Yes my lord,”_

_The five warriors disappeared into flashes of lights and went to find their queen hoping they would find him._

_“Kuriboh come here,”_

_A small ball made of fur appeared before the king._

_“Krrr,”_

_“I need you to awaken Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Isis, tell them to meet me in the council room let them know that it is an emergency,”_

_Kuriboh nodded his head as he went to find the four members of his council and informed them of the meeting that the king was having._

_Atem went to his room and awaited his cousin and the rest of his council to come,_

_Once the members of his council enter the council room._

_“This better be good Atem for waking us up in the middle of the night,” Seto said growling at the demon before him._

_Atem glared at his cousin._

_“How’s this Yugi, my mate; your queen is missing,”_

_“WHAT!”_

_“You heard right he is missing and I already have the magicians as well as the blue eyes and red eyes dragon to look for him,”_

_“Have you-“_

_“YES! I”VE ALREADY CHECKED THE GARDES, THE OISAS, EVERY PLACE THAT HE NORMALLY IS, AND THE ENTIRE PALACE HE. IS. NOWHERE. TO. BE. FOUND!”_

_Everyone flinched at the King’s tone and immediately quiet down._

_“Now go and find him before someone hurts him or worse,”_

_“What can be worse if someone hurt your treasure?”_

_“Hurting my unborn child,”_

_“WHAT!?”_

_Atem turned to see his warriors as well as the dragons._

_“Have you found Yugi yet?”_

_“No sir we have not,”_

_“Damn it, go and search outside the kingdom no one is to rest until he is found and brought back!”_

_“Yes my lord,”_

_“But wait before we go are you telling me that the queen is pregnant?”_

_“Yes, he does not know it yet but I sensed a tiny life beginning to form inside his body, I was planning on telling him tomorrow during our anniversary dinner,”_

_Everyone was quiet for a moment before Atem decided to break it,_

_“Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of black chaos,”_

_The three monster kneeled down before their master awaiting their orders._

_Ateum looked at the three monsters kneeling down before him; awaiting their orders from their king._

_“Track him down, kill whoever stands in your way, and bring him back to me,”_

_His three most trusted monsters bow their heads in respect as they stood up, their leader open the portal to the human world as they stepped inside and went to track their master’s long lost mate._

_“Soon Yugi, soon I will have back were you belong,”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feliz cumpleaños mamá Te amo gracias por todo lo que hiciectes por mí y mis hermanos. Te amo mama y gracias por todo lo que esites y por amar me y acceptando me como yo soy ^*^
> 
> ~Happy Birthday mommy I love you thank you for everything you have done for me and my siblings, I love you mommy and thank you for everything and for being loving and accepting of me for the way that I am ^*^

Yuugi walked through the streets of Domino City trying hard not to be notice which in his case if it wasn’t for the cloak that he was wearing to hide his hair and face than he might have attracted some attention and that was the last thing he needed.

By now Yuugi was certain that Ateum knew he was missing and probably had all of hell looking for him which meant that some demons may or may not be possessing any human on earth just to make sure that if he was there he was to be brought back to hell.

Leaving Ateum was the hardest thing that Yuugi had to do but his child came first, even though he didn’t want to pick Ateum over his child he had to. A mother always puts their child first even if it means putting them above their soul mates.

Hell was no place for his child and while he loves Ateum he couldn’t agree with some of the things that he chose to do, everyone had faults and Ateum’s were killing. The king had no problem killing people just because he could or because they have found ways to annoy him. That’s not how he wanted his child to be raised. He didn’t want them to think that it was okay to kill someone because they had power and someone else did not.

Taking a deep breath Yuugi kept walking the once familiar streets of his old home town. It may have been 13 years since he has been here but Yuugi still remembers this place. He could see that there were some changes made but none to big for him to remember where his home once was.

He wonder what his sister would think when she sees him, he hope that she would not be mad at him for escaping and would at least give him a chance to explain his reasons for leaving.

_Flashback 13 years ago_

**_Yuugi- 5_ **

**_Ateum- 8_ **

**_Seto- 10_ **

**_Joey- 8_ **

**_Mai- 7_ **

_Yuugi stared at the big castle before him it was dark and spooky, like those castles he saw on cartoons during Halloween._

_His sister, Mai stood right next to him while their mother stood behind them._

_“Mommy, why are we here?” Yuugi asked. He had just woken from his nap because their mommy told them that they were going on a trip, he didn’t know what she was talking about, she never informed them where they were going or why; before he could even ask strange men enter their home and told them to follow them because it was ‘time’._

_His mother looked at him with a sad expression, before she could answer him a guard came up to them and informed them that he had to take the three and put them in separate rooms to get them ready._

_Yuugi immediately turned and grabbed his mommy’s leg, he did not want to be separate from his mommy._

_The guard told the kids to follow him Yuugi on the other hand refused to leave his mother’s side._

_“Go on my gem, I promise that I will be here when you get back._

_Yuugi looked up and met his mother’s twin violet eyes._

_“Pwomis?”_

_“I promise, now please go,”_

_Yuugi did as he was told and followed the funny men towards the castle meanwhile his mother was standing in the middle of hell and prayed that out of all her children her gem was the one who was not picked from having to be married to the prince._

_Yuugi sat alone in his room, the men told him to wait here as a funny looking woman came in and changed him into some pretty clothes and brushed his hair to the best of her ability and left him there._

_Yuugi didn’t like to be alone, he didn’t like being separated from his mommy or Mai, he wanted them here with him more importantly he wanted to go home, without thinking Yuugi curled up into a ball and started crying._

_Atem, Joey, and Seto ran through the halls of the castle trying to escape Dark Magician Girl who was angry at them for the little stunt they pulled._

_“If we split up he won’t be able to find us,”_

_“Good idea,” Seto grabbed Joey and pulled him in the opposite direction that they were going Ateum watched as his cousin and future mate left him all alone._

_“Oh thanks a lot you guys!”_

_Ateum made a turn and went into the first door he could find._

_“ATEUM, JOEY, SETO! When I get my hands on you two you are so dead!”_

_Ateum just laughed as he watched his friend walk right past his hiding place and grumbled something about ‘stupid boys’ and why couldn’t they be like the Dark Magician who was the same age as Seto but was way more mature than him._

_He waited a few more moments before he went out however, right before he could take a step outside he heard crying?_

_Turning around he saw a small boy curled up in a ball and crying his little heart out. Atem couldn’t help but feel sad for the small boy which was weird since he normally doesn’t care when someone is crying but seeing this boy cry was breaking his heart._

_Walking over to the small boy he sat down on the floor and carefully placed his hand on his shoulder,_

_“Are you okay?” the small boy flinched as he lifted his head and turn to face Ateum, the minute those amethyst eyes landed on him Ateum felt his heart stop, standing before him was an angel, it had to be, a cute chubby face with big round eyes and an adorable pout, he was…he was…_

_“Your pretty!” Ateum shouted making the small one flinch a little._

_“Eh?” he asked looking confused._

_“Umm…I mean…your umm…cute?”_

_The small boy blink and before he could say anything Ateum stood up and pulled him up, the boy was shorter than him by a couple inches,_

_”My name is Ateum what’s yours?”_

_“Yu-Yuugi,” the angel before him reply._

_“Yuugi?”_

_Yuugi nodded his head as he wiped his eye, Ateum just smile._

_“I love it, but Yuugi why are you crying?”_

_“Be-because I want my, my mommy, and I’m scared”_

_Ateum just stared into the angel’s eyes before he lean forward and kissed his forehead._

_“Don’t cry Yuugi, I’m here and I will always protect you,”_

Joey laid on the bed of his son and daughter as they played with their toys before the door open, the two looked up to see Seto and Ateum entering the room, Seto immediately walked towards his family as he sat down and took Serenity from Joey and placed her on his lap, he then grabbed the stuff dragon and started playing with her.

The one-year-old squeal in delight as she grabbed the dragon and hugged it before she let out a cute yawn which made Seto cooed as he hugged his baby and kissed her forehead,

“Guess it’s time for this one’s nap,” he then looked at his son who was curled up next to his mommy and was trying hard not to fall asleep.

“Alright let me go and put these two cuties to sleep,” Joey said as he stood up with his son as Seto handed him their daughter,

“Come on Seth lets go and get ready for your nap.

“Okay,” the little five-year-old said as he followed his mama to their room.

 Ateum watched with a sad smile as Joey and his children headed off to go and take their naps, he couldn’t help but feel a bitter sadness spreading across his heart.

All day, they have been searching for Yuugi all day, Ateum has already sent his most trusted shadow creatures to search Earth and see if he is there, so far none of his creatures had sent him any news on his angel.

“We’ll find him,”

Ateum turned and stared at his cousin, his eyes full with determination.

“I hope so,”

“We will and when we find the person responsible for this and make them pay,”

Ateum smiled.

“Thank you Kaiba,”

“Don’t worry we will find him before he gives birth,”

“I hope so,”

Ateum stared off into space and prayed that his angel and his little one were safe.

**Yuugi- 7**

**Ateum- 10**

**Seto- 12**

**Joey- 10**

_“Higher Ateum! Push me higher!”_

_Ateum chuckled as he did as he was told and pushed a little harder so that his angel could fly higher, Yuugi laughed as he felt himself swinging back and forth; to him it felt like he was flying though if he was honest he preferably enjoyed it when Ateum took them flying, he loved being in Ateum’s arms and he loved it more when Ateum would hold him tight so that he would not fall._

_Ateum then stopped the swing, when the flying stopped Yuugi turned to face his friend._

_“Ateum?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I think father is calling us,”_

_“Ohhh, we should go and see what he needs from us,”_

_“I guess,”_

_Yuugi hopped off the swing and grabbed Ateum’s hand,_

_“Let’s go see what he wants,”_

_He dragged Ateum to the throne room even though Ateum didn’t want to go anywhere, he rather spent the rest of the day with his angel._

_The two reached the throne room to see Joey and Kaiba standing next to his dad and saw a small girl standing next to a man and woman._

_“Ah Ateum Yuugi so glad you two can join us,”_

_Before Yuugi could say anything he was pulled back and was now standing behind Ateum who stood right in front of him shielding him from the new comers._

_“Who are you?” Ateum asked rather rudly._

_The man stared at him than at the king expecting him to repend him sadly the king looked at him and asked,_

_“He asked a question so I suggest you answer,” he informed the man with the same tone of voice the prince used._

_“Umm…I’m Council man Wong and this is my daughter, Vivian,”_

_The girl known as Vivian smiled at them,_

_“It’s nice to meet you my prince,”_

Yuugi knocked on the door hopping that his sister was home. The door open and reveled him a tall brunette with blue eyes.

“Umm…can I help you?”

Yuugi understood why this man was looking at him funny, here he was wearing a long red cloak and underneath he knew that the outfit he was wearing plus the crown on his forehead that told his status as queen of hell.

“Umm…does Mai Muto live here?”

Before he could say anything the two heard a voice,

“Valon who’s at the…door…Yuugi?”

“Hello Mai, it’s been a while can I come in?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I promise that I will post the real chapter tomorrow ^


End file.
